1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of increasing the safety of highway posts and markers by the use of a hand tool which is easily locked on the post and carries a punch which when struck with a hammer will pierce a hole in the post to form a weakened fracture zone or shear section so that the post will break off at ground level when struck by a vehicle or the like. The invention particularly deals with a method of increasing the safety of highway posts.
2. Prior Art
Adjustable toggle actuated locking pliers or wrenches are known in the prior art such as for example in the expired William Petersen U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,013 issued Mar. 4, 1947 and the Christian Petersen U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,932 issued Jan. 24, 1956. Copies of these patents are filed herewith from which it will be readily apparent that these prior known locking pliers or wrenches only serve to grip or clamp work pieces.